Actions Speek Louder Than Words
by saberstorm
Summary: CybertronGalaxy Force Coby and Lori have held feelings for each other for a long time, yet are to unsure too say anything. A single kiss is the action that finally brings them together. A Oneshot Lemon to get the person who spams my email off my back. CxL


Actions Speek Louder Than Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: This is for the person (I'm not naming names, you know who you are) who has been complaining that my Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm needs a lemon between Coby and Lori. Hopefully, this will satisfy that person, but is not part of my Thunder Storm fanfic. This fanfic can be either Galaxy Force or Cyberton, and starts when Coby and Lori kiss in the last episode, and they're both between 16 and 17.

* * *

"It's a promise."

Lori smiled at Coby, the person with whom she had seen so much already. He wanted to continue to explore the vast universe, and he was going to take her with. She clasped his hand and they scooted closer together. The instant her shoulder touched his, she felt it. It was a familiar feeling that she often got whenever she was near him, giving her butterflies in her stomach. She had known for a long time that she liked him, maybe even loved him, but she didn't know how he felt.

Coby enjoyed how warm and soft her hand was in his, as well as how close she was to him. Ever since he had let her borrow his first biking helmet, he realized that he loved her. At first, he thought it was just a childish crush, but his feelings for her just kept on getting stronger and stronger, until he was ready to burst. He knew without a doubt that he loved her, but he didn't want to risk loosing her friendship.

From behind the veils of time, Vector Prime was mentally counting _3, 2, 1…_

As if by some unspoken signal, Coby and Lori turned toward each other, and they kissed. It was hesitant at first, but the minute Coby realized that Lori was returning the kiss, he wrapped his arm around her, deepening it; trying to show her how he felt. Lori was surprised, but soon became wrapped up in enjoyment as she responded, wrapping her arms around him. She knew how he felt now, and she wanted him to know that she returned his feelings.

Vector Prime smiled before turning away to let them have some privacy. Sometimes, being the Guardian of Space and Time had a few perks.

Coby stopped the kiss, looking into Lori's eyes as he noticed how they seemed to glow in the moonlight. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered, smiling. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private though."

* * *

Inside the Secret Base, the kids had their own set of rooms. One was a bedroom, in case one of them got tired. It was here that Coby and Lori rushed too, closing the door behind them before jumping on the bed to resume kissing. Their lips parted as Coby began to caress Lori's tongue with his, making her moan in desire. He let his hands roam her back until he managed to work up the courage to place them lower.

Feeling his hands cupping her backside, Lori's heart skipped a beat. She began to tug Coby's shirt off over his head, and he let her. She ran her hands across his lightly muscled chest, feeling the desire to have his chest against hers. She pulled her own shirts off, taking note that Coby had begun removing her pants as well. She unclasped her bra and was about to remove it when Coby stopped her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her, breathing fast, his face flushed with pleasure.

"Yes!" she answered breathlessly, attacking his pants. She had them off in seconds, taking note of his struggling arousal. Coby pulled her bra off of her and began to attack her breasts with his hands, gently massaging and kneading them, pinching her erect nipples in a teasing way that made her gasp. He moved his mouth to one and began sucking on it while continuing to massage the other. "Yes! Like that!" Lori screamed in delight, moving her hands to his boxers and removing them. It was his turn to gasp as she began to explore his manhood with her hand, liking what she felt. Pushing him down into the bed, she trailed kisses down his torso until she reached his large member. Kissing the head once gently, she clamped her mouth around it and began to suck, massaging with her tongue as she went.

Coby moaned, his body practically frozen with pleasure. He hadn't expected her to do this, yet she kept going, encouraged and invigorated by his gasps and moans. He screamed her name as he released into her mouth, and was even more surprised when she swallowed it all. She gave him a kiss and opened her mouth, letting him taste the remnants of his fluids. Then he took the initiative, pushing her down on the bed and trailing kisses down her torso. He noticed her panties were already wet with arousal and removed them quickly as he began to return the favor. Lori cried out in ecstasy as he lashed his tongue in and out of her womanhood. It wasn't long before she too released, screaming his name. He drank every drop before inserting a finger and wiggling it around. He removed his finger and fed it too her, letting her suck happily as he positioned himself.

Lori looked at him and nodded, spreading her legs wide. Slowly and gently, trying hard not to cause her unnecessary pain, Coby pushed into her. Every so often she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes as she felt the telltale pains that her virginity was vanishing, and he would stop and kiss away her tears before continuing until he had entered her completely. He waited for her to adjust before he began to move.

"Aaahhhh!" she cried out as he began. "So good! So Good!"

"You like that?" Coby asked.

"Yes!" Lori yelled. "I love it! I love you! Coby! More! More!" He obliged, continuing until she could feel that they were both about to climax, but then he stopped. She gave a pleading look, wondering why he wouldn't grant her or himself release.

"Need… to … breathe," he managed to gasp. Lori accepted that, as she felt close to passing out as well, and she wanted to be awake. Deciding it was her turn, she pushed him on his back and began riding him, slowly at first, but quickly gathering speed as she felt the pleasure building again. Coby kissed and sucked at her breasts as she rode him, increasing the pleasure she was feeling from having his member rub against her inner flesh. But just as she felt they were about to release, Coby forced her to stop.

"What's… wrong?" she asked breathlessly, feeling disappointed that the pleasure they had built up twice now was prevented from being released.

"Lori," he said, breathing hard, "I… love you… so much. I… want to… marry you. If… I release… you could… get pregnant… a teen pregnancy. I… don't want… to do that to you."

She felt her heart was about to burst after hearing that. He loved her so much, he was willing to deny himself in order to prevent her having a teen pregnancy. Tears springing to her eyes due to how elated she felt, she gently bent over and kissed him before saying, "It's okay, my fiancé. My period ended two days ago. I can't get pregnant right now. We have a whole week before we need to worry about using protection."

Coby smiled at her, "Do you really mean that?" She nodded, and he asked, "Would you even marry me?"

"Just make sure you buy me a ring in two years," Lori purred. Smiling back at her, he pushed her up so that they were no longer joined. When she opened her mouth to protest, he covered it with his, kissing he deeply. Realizing he had something planned, she let him sit them both up and turn her around before lowering her once again onto his raging member. Lori gasped, leaning back against his chest as he penetrated her womanhood. This time, there was no pain, but it felt strange sitting in his lap with her back against his chest and his manhood buried inside her. "Why like this?" she asked, wanting desperately to start bouncing, but wanting to know what he was doing.

"This is why," he whispered in her ear before he began sucking on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Gasping in sudden understanding, Lori began to bounce, moving in time with his own ministrations on her body. She reached down and began to stroke the parts of his groin that weren't buried inside her womanhood, enjoying hearing him gasp her name in surprise. They picked up the pace, moving faster and faster, their moans of pleasure filling the room as the pleasure built back up with vengeance. Twice, their bodies had been denied release, and that pleasure had compounded.

"COOBYYYY!"

"LOORIIII!"

Their orgasms blasted through them, making them both collapse on the bed, their bodies locked together. Both of them were hardly able to breathe as they released again and again and again without pause, their groins and legs becoming drenched with their love. After two minutes they finally stopped, both of them too far spent to move. For a long time they simply lay there, breathing, until Lori grabbed a sheet from the side and began to pull it over them.

"Don't you want to separate…" Coby began.

"No," Lori answered, wiggling her hips slightly and moaning in pleasure. "Having you inside me is very comfortable."

"I agree," he said, pulling the sheet up to her neck and wrapping his arms around her. "I never thought we'd have sex so soon."

"We've been in love for far too long to express our emotions any other way," Lori replied. "I don't think I could have waited anymore, once I found out you loved me."

"Me either," Coby chuckled. "I'm just glad that you don't think my love for you is only physical."

"Actions speak louder than words, Coby," Lori told her fiancé before drifting off to sleep.

Coby smiled and whispered, "I love you too, my fiancé," before falling asleep himself.


End file.
